


Pinning Predicament

by beedekka



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, M/M, Sex as a Teambuilding Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beedekka/pseuds/beedekka
Summary: Chase and Kenny get together to try out some new double team moves in the lead up to their first World Tag League.  Some of them are... unorthodox.





	Pinning Predicament

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedLeaderfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLeaderfic/gifts).



Kenny stretched his arms behind him, fingers laced and wrists twisting to work his shoulders out and feel the pleasant burn in his muscles that always came after a really good session in the ring. The dojo was so different at night – quiet and calm – and he was glad they’d decided to meet late to do this. Chase had flown in yesterday and was still on Tennessee time, which suited Kenny’s night owl tendencies perfectly, so when he’d suggested they take advantage of the emptiness of the dojo in the early hours to work up some team moves together, Kenny had jumped at the chance. A solid block of ring time with no distractions and nothing to think about except creating the best new moves he could dream of? That was near enough the perfect night for him.

Over on the other side of the ring, Chase was leaning against the ropes and looking thoughtfully at the ceiling. “You think anyone’s ever tried to swing off of that beam?” he asked.

Kenny glanced up and laughed. “Don’t tell me you’re about to attempt it?”

“Hah, no! I just know somebody who definitely would.”

“Actually, me too. So on that basis I’d say the odds are high that this beam has been the site of some kind of crazy stunt at least once in its lifetime.”

Chase contemplated that for one more moment, then flexed his back over the top rope a couple of times before going to retrieve his shirt from where it was hanging on the ringpost. Kenny watched him turn it from inside out and pause for a second to look at the cracked skull emblem with satisfaction before slipping it on.

‘Bullet Club Arising’ - it was appropriate, Kenny thought. Chase was a serious worker and a hard hitter, and it looked like he was going to do positive things in the faction. His personality and skillset seemed to fill a gap that they’d been struggling with for a while, and Kenny was confident he’d made the right choice in poaching him from NWA. Even Tama and Fale had stopped grumbling about Kenny’s unilateral decision once they’d realised the enthusiasm and commitment their newest member had brought with him. Kenny was pretty sure Chase would have been willing to sign a ‘Bullet Club 4 life’ contract with his own blood, if such an agreement actually existed beyond locker room rumours and the imaginations of Young Lions.

“Looking good,” Kenny told him, gesturing at the shirt. Chase flashed a smile that said he already knew that, but it was pretty nice to hear it from him, and Kenny couldn’t help smiling back. Yeah, Chase owned that Bullet Club confidence all right, and Kenny had to admit he’d been enjoying that attitude and his company lately. “Hey, do you wanna go one-on-one before we finish up?” he asked, impulsively. Chase had the kind of trickbag of old school moves that Kenny didn’t often get to test himself against, and he suddenly fancied seeing what it was like to fight opposite instead of alongside his new partner.

Chase’s expression did a comical about-face between ‘surprised and delighted’ and ‘seasoned pro’ before he nodded in agreement. “Sure, but let’s save all the big finishers for our opponents in the tournament.”

Five minutes later and Kenny was getting the better of Chase, but he’d also spent enough time trying to avoid elbows out of nowhere that he seriously believed in the man’s potential to upset anyone who wasn’t fast enough to duck him or hard-headed enough to withstand the consequences of not doing so. It even took another couple of minutes of careful manoeuvring and tenacity after that before Kenny was able to get him into an actual pinning predicament, switching his direction of travel at the very last second to turn Chase half inside out with a clothesline that landed him deep on his shoulders.

Kenny dropped quickly to the canvas over him to get Chase by the back of the knees and keep him jack-knifed with his ass in the air. If he was going to kick out of that, he was going to have to throw off all of his own weight as well as Kenny’s, and Kenny was hoping that with all the energy they’d already expended tonight, it would be too tough an ask. For a moment it felt like Chase was going to manage it anyway, so Kenny leaned forward into the cover even further, completely folding him and really pushing him hard. “Aww, _damn you_ , Kenny!” Chase gritted out as he squirmed and wriggled beneath him.

Kenny grinned and counted aloud, “One, two, three, four…” He was ready to hold Chase down for as long as he wanted to struggle, but Chase abruptly relaxed as soon as the three had passed, falling comfortably still under the pin even with his knees over his head, his body loose and warm in Kenny’s grip.

“Next time,” Chase murmured, “I’m gonna pin _you_ with this fuckin’ ass.” 

“Oh, is that a promise?” Kenny asked him.

“Yeah.”

Kenny was joking, but with Chase lying calmly underneath him, muscles pliant and breathing deep as he waited to be released, something about the easy surrender caught Kenny up in the moment and sent a sudden rush of power blooming hot in his stomach. The feel of Chase laying down for him was a visceral thrill that he hadn’t been expecting, and with Chase’s shoulders on the canvas and the back of his thighs pressed up against Kenny’s abs, it only took a second for Kenny to mentally map out exactly where every part of Chase’s body was in relation to every part of his.

He found himself swallowing thickly as he realised how near their faces were, and how firmly that ample ass was jammed against his groin. Then he had to shake his head to clear the thousand dirty thoughts that had immediately sprung to his mind. Guiltily, he bit his tongue inside his mouth and attempted to instruct his distracted body to let Chase go before he noticed that time was stretching on and it was getting slightly difficult to justify this as the pinfall anymore.

But Chase wasn’t moving or complaining, just breathing and radiating heat, and when he sighed a little Kenny was done for, cock swelling fast and hard inside his gear. _Oh God_. Kenny clamped his eyes shut and kicked himself internally; he shouldn’t have let that happen.

“Kenny—” When Chase’s voice cut through his thoughts, it was warm and deep, and laced with amusement. “If we both sit up right now, are you gonna be embarrassed?”

 _No,_ that wasn’t the problem he had with himself here. Kenny could laugh and brush off the combination of friction and adrenaline and dicks as easily as the next wrestler, but what was more difficult to acknowledge was the fact he’d let their partnership get to a point where Chase’s voice could be quite that warm, and his body quite so relaxed and comfortable while he was pinned underneath Kenny like this.

Sure, Chase was being careful to leave a lot of ‘outs’ on the table along with his question, but Kenny had been The Cleaner long enough to recognise the effect he had on people, and lately he’d been noticing how well his aura was apparently working on his tag team partner. The fact that Kenny had just managed to make it seem like he felt similarly about Chase was something that could cause all sorts of problems…

Kenny opened his eyes slowly, ready to apologise and shift backwards, and he was met with an expression that sent heat rolling straight through his core again. The longer he hadn’t moved, the more he’d obviously made Chase feel like he wasn’t going to, and now his face had flushed with arousal and anticipation was burning in his gaze. Kenny could tell that if he were to lean in just a little bit further and close those final few inches between them, there was no question that his parted lips would be welcomed enthusiastically.

And he shouldn’t have let himself think about that, either, because the thought of Chase letting Kenny not only pin him down but submitting to his mouth, his desire, his whim, made his cock throb once more, and it was clear that Chase could feel that too.

“Please, Kenny,” he murmured.

 _Oh fuck_ , how was he supposed to back away from a plea like that?

The kiss was slow and steady at first as they felt each other out, tasting and finding how they fitted together. With the angle they were at, Chase still folded over and bearing a lot of Kenny’s weight, Kenny could hardly believe he was happy to hold the position for this long, and the only giveaway that it was taking effort was the slight labour in his breathing. Kenny knew better than to be surprised by how flexible other wrestlers were, especially those with the amateur backgrounds, but he was impressed that Chase wasn’t struggling more with the pressure on his upper back and shoulders. Indeed, it was only when his breathing was ragged enough that Kenny was sure his oxygen must be getting a problem that anything about him being in this position seemed a strain at all.

Looking to relieve him, Kenny broke the kiss enough to push up on straightened arms and let Chase unroll himself underneath him, hovering while he flattened his lower back onto the worn canvas and crooked his parted legs for Kenny to ease between them, groin to groin. Chase was as hard as him, and the contact was a thrill that made Kenny instinctively want more; almost without thinking, he started a slow grind on him with the leverage he had over Chase’s body.

“Don’t stop kissing,” Chase whispered, reaching to hook Kenny’s neck and pull his head down, practically inhaling the kiss like he was breathing through it. Kenny indulged him, letting Chase suck his tongue and make the kiss rough and deep – it wasn’t desperate, exactly, just very firm like he enjoyed it that way, getting breathless under Kenny’s mouth. Then Kenny felt the touch at the back of his neck slip to his shoulder, trailing through the fresh beads of sweat breaking out on his skin before tracing down his arm and toying with Kenny’s hand where it was balancing his weight. After a moment, Chase took hold of it and urged it up to his own neck, pressing Kenny’s fingers to the side of his throat.

A flash of surprise faltered Kenny’s end of the kiss as he realised what Chase was giving him the tip to do… Was he asking for that because he wanted it, or because he thought Kenny did? He stilled and pulled gently back from Chase’s mouth for a moment, watching his eyes flutter open in response, pupils wide. _Damn_ , that was hot.

“Sorry,” Chase murmured, moving Kenny’s hand back to the canvas again. “Should’ve checked with you first; I wasn’t thinking.”

“Do you want me to choke you?” Kenny asked him.

Chase bit his lip, as though he was considering the consequences of having put this conversation into motion, and the impulse Kenny felt to reassure him that he wasn’t about to excuse himself in horror was instantaneous. Quite the opposite, in fact: if Chase really wanted him to do it, Kenny was very much into the idea. “Would you like it?” he asked again, unable to keep the heat of his own interest out of his voice this time. “If I put my fingers around your throat while we kiss?”

He felt the affirmative shiver in the loose grip on his hand before Chase answered out loud; “Fuck yeah.”

Kenny nodded and Chase’s face became a picture of everything that teased the darkest desires of his ego out to play: arousal, gratitude, willing submission… It was even more fire for the slow burn of power that was already heating up his blood. From what he knew of Chase, Kenny didn’t think he was going to get off on being pinned down and choked by just anyone, so they must be running a very particular combination of temptation and trust between them.

When Kenny leaned in to get the kiss going again, simultaneously resuming the rhythmic push of his hips, Chase actually moaned into his mouth, and Kenny’s mind blanked for a second on everything but how good that sounded; how had he even hesitated earlier on about letting Chase have him? As soon as they were back up to speed, Kenny shifted to balance his weight on his left arm so that he could slide his right hand up to where Chase had rested it before and settle his grip into the correct position. It had been a while since he’d done this with anybody, but he knew exactly how – something he guessed Chase could immediately tell, because he noticeably relaxed more into the kiss, his attention slipping away from monitoring what Kenny was doing.

Carefully, he tightened his grip against Chase’s neck, feeling the pulse under his fingers and thumb; then he pressed in a little more and counted in his head. _One, two, three._ Releasing the pressure, he marvelled that only a few seconds was enough to make Chase cling to his flank, kiss slowing as he twisted for more friction between their cocks instead. After a bit of time had elapsed, Kenny squeezed and counted again, hyper-alert to the buck of Chase’s hips and the movement of his tongue. The three count was the sweet spot where he was arching up for more, and when Kenny repeated it with a shorter time lapse in between, Chase’s coordination felt deliciously vague.

Chase’s hand was hot against Kenny’s side, and Kenny wondered how far he would let himself get before tapping. If it was sooner than Kenny’s call would be, he’d find out, he guessed… but he had a kind of sixth-sense feeling that Chase was going to let _him_ make the call, and the fact that he was trusting him like this was making Kenny’s stomach flip and his dick throb.

He broke the kiss so that he could look at Chase, and it earned him another sight of those usually bright blue eyes coming open dark and hazy with arousal. “I’m okay,” he told Kenny, “I can take a lot – don’t stop.”

“I’m not stopping. I want you to touch yourself while I choke you.”

There was that beautiful ego-feeding expression of desire and gratitude again, and once more it went straight to burning Kenny’s core.

Chase bridged on his shoulders so he could yank his clothes down to his thighs, and it probably would have been polite for Kenny to help him, but freeing himself from his tight gear seemed like it had a knack to it and Kenny was content to enjoy the view instead as Chase settled back down with his dick in his hand. “Come on, then,” he prompted Kenny, and tilted his chin to bare his throat like it was a challenge, eyes flashing when Kenny’s fingers closed around his neck again.

Being able to watch him properly was even better than Kenny had hoped, and as he counted the next set of seconds he got to see what Chase looked like when the haziness washed over him and his pleasure intensified, his lips falling open as he concentrated on the movement of his hand. The intimacy of it was incredible, and when Kenny released the choke, he couldn’t resist adding his hand over Chase’s on his cock to try and get him edging before he reapplied it. He wanted to give Chase as much as he could take, and if the desperate little gasps and shudders that were already resulting from his efforts were anything to go by, he was getting close to doing it.

“Fffff—, now,” Chase warned him, batting away Kenny’s hand from his cock and arching his back against the canvas.

Kenny slipped his fingers into position on Chase’s neck again and squeezed, and almost immediately Chase’s eyes fluttered closed as he soared into his orgasm and came hard without a sound. Kenny counted off three from then, feeling the tension in Chase’s frame dissolving under his hand as he verged on passing out. He was barely breathing himself in anticipation. Chase didn’t tap, and Kenny was pretty sure he wasn’t going to, whether intentionally or not, so he released the pressure completely and let his fingers slide up to trace the curve of Chase’s jaw for a few seconds before withdrawing them.

“Mmmm,” Chase murmured, shifting and blinking a couple of times, before swallowing and licking his lips as he came back to himself. “That was real good.” His voice sounded wonderfully thick and slowed by satisfaction and the effects of the choke.

“Stay still,” Kenny told him. “You _look_ really good; let me finish like this.” He’d been holding off from freeing his own cock from his gear and stroking himself, wanting to keep focussed on what he was doing, but now that Chase was fixing him with that lazy, satiated gaze, coming was suddenly all Kenny could think about. Fuck, he’d made Chase look like that: wrecked and sated, lying flat on his back on the canvas and staring up at him like Kenny had just hung the fucking moon… His cock twitched in his hand as he pulled it out, already slick at the head, and the feeling of his bare fingers twisting around it was such a sweet contrast to the friction from his gear that Kenny knew this was going to be over fast.

“Yeah, make yourself come for me,” Chase urged, and Kenny jerked himself quickly and bit back a moan at how good it felt, his muscles tightening and pleasure spiralling higher with every stroke. “Come for me, like I came for you.”

A little longer, and then Kenny was swearing hard as he did exactly that, coming all over himself with a powerful rush that had him leaning down dizzily to rest his forehead on Chase’s shoulder while he caught his breath. Chase didn’t seem to mind that he was being unintentionally pinned again, and when Kenny realised and moved to straighten up, an arm around his back coaxed him to stay close instead.

They lay there in silence for a little while, as though neither of them was quite willing to break the spell of unexpected intimacy they’d created between them, until eventually Chase did it with a quiet and careful, “Okay?”

“Very.” Kenny nodded against him. “You?”

“Hell yes.”

“Those were some… unorthodox new tag team moves we got into there, but I think we pulled them off.”

Chase laughed, and Kenny could hear relief layered in it. “Maybe I should try the swinging-from-the-beam finale after all?” he suggested. “We could really make a bid for those full five stars.”

Fortunately, Chase seemed just as ready as he was to joke their way over the potential awkwardness of what they’d just done, and Kenny couldn’t say he wasn’t relieved by that himself. “As tempted as I am by securing another best bout,” he replied, “I think we ought to hit the showers and get out of here in case someone decides an early morning workout at the dojo is the perfect start to their day.”

“Yeah. Don’t want to give away every secret of our tag team building strategy.”

Still neither of them moved, though, both looking up at the beam and cooling down against each other’s bodies, and then Chase spoke softly again. “Kenny? I know this was pretty, um, heat of the moment and… if you want to pretend we never did it. That’s okay with me. I just wanted to say that before we got up.”

Kenny thought about how to answer, conscious that his response might be a bit more important to Chase than he was playing it off as. And maybe it was because he was tired, and Chase was nice, and they’d just had incredibly intense sex together, but he didn’t want to close the door on it all the way. “Hey, I think we found out that we make a really good team tonight – complementary. We’d be stupid to brush that all away with the climax confetti, wouldn’t we?”

It probably was the wrong thing to say. However, Kenny could hardly deny how much he enjoyed the tiny shiver he felt it send through Chase’s body, so it looked like ‘tag team with benefits’ was simply the way this partnership had always been destined to go…

  


-fin.


End file.
